My ex
by zefacchi
Summary: Hai, mantanku. Terimakasih untuk semuanya. asaisomae


**Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

warn: ooc. ntr lagi. bahasa gaul non-baku. alur kacau ga jelas. unbeta. semua keanehan tolong diiyain aja.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini pun kembali berjalan seperti biasanya. Berkas-berkas OSIS menjadi bahan cumbuan, titik-titik keringat menyapa sekalipun ruangan dilengkapi pendingin dengan suhu di bawah 30 derajat. Bergumul bersama anggota-anggota senasib, sederajat, juga sekelas, seperti sudah menjadi kegiatan harian.

Di tengah-tengah tarian pena yang membubuhi tanda tangan pada kertas-kertas bertuliskan tinta, keheningan yang sedari tadi terjalin pecah ketika salah satu dari empat kroninya membuka mulut.

"Asano, kau sudah putus dengan anak E itu, ya?"

Asano, si ketua OSIS sekaligus tokoh utama menoleh. Dua iris violetnya menatap lekat, rambut _strawberry blonde_ -nya agak lepek karena keringat.

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Aku lihat di status BBM anak-anak 3E," lelaki bernama Ren yang disinyalir merupakan sekretaris OSIS itu menjawab gampang, tangannya mengulurkan _Iphone_ 6 miliknya. "Nih, kau lihat saja sendiri."

Asano menerimanya kagok. Matanya memandangi layar yang menampakkan akun BBM Ren. Iseng-iseng dia mencuri pandang dp-nya yang bergambar sampo rasa stroberi dengan pesan status _'sampo baru~ :*'_.

Menjijikkan.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Asano men- _scroll_ layar dengan ibu jarinya. Memandangi status-status yang bertebaran di beranda, yang didominasi oleh anak-anak kelas _end_.

 _ **Shiota Nagisa**_ _happy anniv maehara-isogai ^^_

 _ **Akabane Karma**_ _cieee yang anniv 2 bulan maeiso_

 _ **Kayano Kaede**_ _happy anniv duo ikemen kelas xD traktiran ditunggu_

 _ **Nakamura Rio**_ _anniv doang, nikahnya kapan?_

 _ **Maehara Hiroto**_ _happy anniv 2 bulan yuuma-ku sayang~ terimakasih untuk semuanya :* 3_

Mata itu membelalak pada pesan status yang terakhir dibacanya.

"Aku tak mengira kalian sudah jadi mantan. Si Isogai itu bahkan sudah pacaran dua bulan—GYAA IPHONE-KU!"

Ponsel tak berdosa sudah mendapat gelar almarhum akibat benturan keras di dinding. Asano mengusap tangannya kesal, membiarkan Ren meratapi _Iphone_ -nya yang hanya tinggal nama. Perasaannya saat ini benar-benar kacau.

.

.

* * *

Awalnya iseng saja.

Meski terlihat sebagai _five virtuoso_ yang elit di kalangan rakyat jelata Kunugigaoka, ada saat di mana kelimanya akan menanggalkan seluruh wibawanya, kala mereka berkumpul di ruang OSIS yang terkunci rapat, dengan kedok 'rapat kepengurusan' namun sebenarnya membahas masalah percintaan.

Atau dengan kata lain, menggosip.

" _Eh, eh, tahu engga, katanya Pak Oono itu homo, lho!"_

" _Masa, sih?"_

" _Katanya kemarin ada yang lihat dia mojok berduaan sama murid cowo di dekat toilet!"_

" _Euh, jijay deh."_

Kurang lebih seperti itulah. Kalimat-kalimat itu tidak lagi terdengar aneh jika orang-orang mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan lima lelaki di dalam satu ruangan yang terkunci.

Dari sinilah semuanya berawal. Suatu hari di musim panas, ketika arisan berkedok rapat kembali digelar untuk kesekian kalinya, saat itulah Asano tanpa sadar mulai mengukir kesalahan besar dalam hidupnya, yang mungkin takkan bisa diperbaiki lagi.

Pembicaraan mengenai musim panas dan bikini seksi yang tadinya dibahas empat anah buahnya selagi dia mengerjakan berkas, beralih menjadi pembahasan lain yang mengalihkan perhatian ketika Ren angkat bicara membawa topik.

"Eh, kalian kenal Isogai dari kelas E?"

Semua mata kini menuju padanya. "Isogai? Isogai Yuuma si ketua kelas E itu, 'kan?"

"Yang kerja sambilan jadi _butler_ itu, 'kan?"

"Yang nilai IPS-nya paling tinggi satu sekolahan—bahkan Asano saja kalah."

Ada delikan tajam yang tercipta dari si mata ungu.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan si Isogai itu?"

Ren menyibakkan poni panjangnya. "Dengar-dengar, dia lumayan populer, lho."

Salah satu rekannya yang berkacamata bulat menyernyit. "Anak E seperti dia populer?"

"Yah, dia lumayan pintar, sih. Lumayan cakep juga. Wajar kalau jadi rebutan," lelaki berwajah bulat bernama Araki berujar sambil bertopang dagu. "Apa dia punya pacar?"

"Kayaknya sih engga—masih sendirian, belum ada yang menggaet."

Kalimat terakhir yang terlontar memunculkan bola lampu imajiner di kepala Ren, yang kini menyeringai penuh kepuasan ketika dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya, menyatakan maksud lain secara tersirat.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"

Semua pergerakan terhenti. Asano bahkan menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Taruhan apa?"

"Siapa yang berhasil menggaet hati Isogai, dia yang menang," Ren melipat tangan, matanya berkilat tajam. "Bagaimana? Menarik, bukan?"

Kernyitan di wajah Asano makin dalam. "Untuk apa? Aku tak sudi punya pacar anak dari kelas E."

"Ya ampun, ini 'kan hanya taruhan. Kalau kau berhasil menggaetnya, bukankah derajatmu sebagai lelaki akan naik? Setelahnya, kau putuskan saja langsung," tangannya teracung, pandangannya angkuh. "Bagaimana kalau hadianya traktiran selama sebulan penuh?"

Dan seringai terukir di wajah semua yang menghuni ruangan itu, terutama Asano.

"Sepertinya menarik."

"Baiklah, aku terima taruhan ini."

.

.

* * *

"Tak disangka sudah hampir setengah tahun lalu itu terjadi."

Asano bergumam sendiri ketika melangkah menyusuri lorong. Meninggalkan ruang OSIS yang telah dipenuhi airmata Ren—lupakan, hanya sebuah hiperbola.

Dia berhenti sebentar untuk membeli jus di _vending machine_. Matanya memindai sekitar, entah kenapa mendadak seluruh memorinya berputar.

Ah, iya. Dia ingat tempat ini. Tempat di mana dia menembak Isogai. Ingatannya berputar jelas; baru dua minggu setelah kesepakatan mengenai taruhan mereka, dan dia sudah memenangkannya. Dengan perjuangan empat belas hari berusaha mendekatinya tanpa memperlihatkan maksud sebenarnya, berpura-pura menyukainya.

Dan yang lebih menakjubkan adalah ketika yang dituju menerima, dengan rona merah padam dan pernyataan mengenai perasaannya yang sama.

Waktu itu, Asano tidak punya perasaan apa pun saat mengatakannya. Kalimat 'aku menyukaimu' dikatakan dengan lancar tanpa gagap atau pun rona merah—karena sejatinya Asano tak menyukainya, hanya memainkan permainan yang telah dipersiapkan.

Cih. Kenapa dia harus mengingat semua itu lagi sekarang?

Tangannya dikepal kuat. Tubuhnya menunduk, mengambil sekaleng jus stroberi. Segera membukanya dan mengecap rasa.

Manis.

 _Andai kisah kita bisa semanis jus stroberi kesukaanku …_

Asano bahkan tak ingat, kapan ketertarikannya pada Isogai mulai muncul. Yang dia tahu, semenjak pernyataan cinta palsunya itu, kerap kali mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua, entah itu saat rapat, sepulang sekolah, di hari Minggu, kapan pun waktu luang datang menemui.

Hatinya tak berbohong—sesungguhnya dia menikmati saat-saat mereka tertawa bersama. Hanya pikirannya yang menolak untuk percaya, untuk meyakini bahwa semua adalah kebohongan.

Nyatanya tidak.

Karena, jika memang hatinya tak terpaut, dia takkan terpuruk seperti ini saat tahu bahwa Isogai telah menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain.

.

.

* * *

"Oi, jangan melamun di sini—geser sedikit, kau menghalangi jalan."

Pemikirannya buyar semua. Kalimat yang terucap dengan suara familiar membawanya kembali ke alam nyata. Di mana matanya menangkap sosok seorang lelaki dengan rambut sewarna matahari senja yang terbelah tengah. Ekspresinya tampak jengah.

Ah, dia—

"Kau anak kelas E, 'kan?" otaknya berusaha mengingat siapa nama sosok ini, menggali semua ingatan sambil melangkah mundur, memberi akses pada lelaki itu untuk mengotak-atik _vending machine_.

"Memangnya kenapa? Mau mengejekku? Mau menindasku di sini?"

Dia pemberani—namun tidak sopan.

Lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya, menggenggam kaleng jus jeruk di tangan kanannya. "Kau Asano Gakushuu—si ketua OSIS elit itu, 'kan?"

"Ya. Ada perlu apa?" Asano tersenyum merendahkan, selaras dengan pandangan matanya. Menantang lelaki yang berani bersikap tak sopan padanya. Dia maklum saja jika lelaki itu tahu namanya—tidak ada seorang pun di sekolah yang tak mengenal namanya.

"Kalau tidak salah, kau itu mantannya Isogai, 'kan?"

Asano batuk-batuk. Dalam hati mengutuk.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Lelaki itu menyembunyikan satu tangannya di saku celana. "Aku sering dengar tentangmu dari Isogai."

Matanya membelalak. Jangan bilang …

"Oya, aku belum memperkenal diri ya—aku Maehara Hiroto, pacar barunya Isogai."

Ada panah tak terlihat yang menembus tepat di jantungnya. Sial. Dari sekian ratus murid Kunugigaoka, kenapa harus _dia_ yang menemuinya? Kenapa?

"Begitu, ya … lalu, ada urusan apa kau datang ke gedung utama?"

Maehara meneguk jusnya sebelum menjawab. "Aku hanya menemani Isogai—katanya, ada barangnya yang tertinggal ketika rapat ketua kelas kemarin sore. Dia sedang mengambilnya di ruang OSIS."

"Oh, begitu …"

"Sekalian menjaganya, kalau-kalau kau berbuat macam-macam," Maehara melanjutkan. "Untungnya, kau tidak ada di ruang OSIS, jadi aku bisa meninggalkannya sebentar untuk beli minuman—sialnya, kau ada di sini."

 _Aku juga merasa sial bertemu denganmu di tempat ini, kampret._

"Kau tampak was-was. Benar-benar pacar yang baik …" Asano berkata tenang, padahal hatinya sakit bukan main saat menyebut tiga kata terakhir. Seolah menyindir dirinya sendiri yang tak pernah bisa mempraktekkannya di dunia nyata.

"Hanya berupaya menjauhkannya dari sang mantan," Maehara kini menatapnya tajam. "Aku sudah dengar semua tentang kau—bahwa kau pacaran dengannya hanya untuk taruhan, lalu memutuskannya sepihak setelah sebulan pacaran."

Kenapa dia harus membangkitkan memori itu lagi?

Asano bungkam, pandangannya kosong menatap lantai. Kaleng jus tanpa sadar diremas, bibir bawahnya digigit. Ingatan itu masih segar, seolah baru terjadi kemarin. Selalu menghantuinya kapan pun nama itu tersebut.

" _Asano-kun, kenapa_ _—_ _"_

" _Sudah jelas, 'kan? Ini hanya pertaruhan yang kami buat_ _._ _Mana mungkin aku mau menjalin hubungan dengan anak dari kelas E sepertimu? Itu hanya membuatku menjadi bahan omongan yang tidak enak. Lagipula, aku memang tidak pernah menyukaimu!"_

" _Asano-kun!"_

 _Tangan itu ditepis. Dia berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Isogai yang terdiam dengan kesedihan yang memancar._

Dia ingat jelas bahwa keesokan harinya, hatinya terasa pedih bukan main. Merasa bersalah. Tapi, terlambat untuk meminta maaf. Apa mungkin dia akan diterima?

Saat itu, dia pikir semua sudah berakhir.

Tapi, semua terjadi tak lagi sesuai rencana. Hari demi hari, ada sedikit rasa rindu saat tahu tak ada lagi yang menemaninya dalam tawa, suara indahnya tak lagi terdengar dekat. Jarak di antara mereka kembali terjalin, sulit untuk diputuskan.

Puncaknya adalah ketika Isogai berhasil melupakan masa lalunya, menemukan seseorang yang mencintainya tulus. Berbanding terbalik dengannya, yang akhirnya menyadari mengenai perasaannya.

Dia telah jatuh cinta pada Isogai.

Sesungguhnya cinta datang dengan tersirat bukan tersurat. Harusnya dia menyadarinya sejak dulu.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

Maehara menghela napas panjang, menyadari keheningan yang diciptakan oleh lawan bicaranya yang masih termangu menatap lantai, tampak bergumul dengan pemikirannya.

"Dengar ya, asal kau tahu saja—Isogai sudah bahagia denganku. Jadi, jangan pernah ganggu dia lagi."

"Aku tahu," Asano akhirnya menjawab, pandangannya datar. "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padanya. Aku tahu aku telah salah. Aku baru menyadari semuanya."

Maehara mengangkat satu alis. "Apa maksudmu?"

Asano beralih pandang padanya. "Kau punya pin BBM Isogai?"

"Isogai engga pakai BBM. Ponselnya masih jenis lama."

"Itu hanya alasanmu supaya aku tidak mendekati Isogai, 'kan?"

"Ck, aku serius! Kau bisa tanya sendiri pada orangnya," Maehara berkacak pinggang kesal.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta punyamu," Asano melempar kaleng jusnya yang telah kosong ke tempat sampah terdekat. Maehara menatapnya heran. "Lagipula, aku tahu kau takkan membiarkanku menemui Isogai tanpa izinmu."

"Untunglah kalau kau sadar diri," Maehara merogoh kantongnya, mengambil ponsel layar sentuhnya. "Nih, 2E84BA73. Sudah ya, aku mau pulang dulu. _Bye_."

Bersamaan dengan itu, langkahnya pergi menjauhi. Asano menatapnya kosong dengan penuh kecurigaan.

.

.

* * *

Siang berganti malam dengan cepat. Bulan sabit kembali menampakkan diri, menaungi gelapnya malam bersama para bintang. Asano duduk di tempat tidurnya, helaian rambutnya basah sehabis mandi. Tangan dan pandangan matanya fokus pada _Iphone_ -nya, membuka aplikasi BBM.

"2E84BA73 …" dia perlu memastikannya beberapa kali, hanya menggunakan ingatan. Oh, ayolah, dia anak pemegang juara satu seangkatan, menghapal delapan digit angka dan huruf bukanlah hal sulit.

"Baiklah, tinggal di- _invite_ …"

Ibu jarinya pun menekan tombol biru di layar. Undangan telah dikirim, sekarang dia hanya perlu menunggu.

Satu menit … dua menit … lima menit …

Kenapa tidak kunjung di _accept_ , sih?

Sepuluh menit … dua puluh menit …

Urat sabarnya putus. Ketahuilah, Asano memang bukan orang baik hati yang senantiasa sabar. Maka, dia mengotak-atik daftar kontaknya. Pilihannya jatuh pada nama Shiota Nagisa yang tertera. Sediki megerutkan alis lantaran tidak tahu yang mana dari anak 3E yang bernama Nagisa. Persetan.

 _Nagisa-kun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?_

Ketika pesan itu terkirim, dia bisa membayangkan si penerima pesan tengah menyernyit heran dan terkejut.

 _Ada apa, Asano-kun?_

 _Dari tadi aku_ invite _pin Maehara, tapi ga di-_ accept _sama dia_

 _Masa sih? Padahal, sekarang aku lagi_ chat _sama dia soal tugas kerja kelompok._

 _Ha?_

 _Asano-kun_ invite _pin yang mana?_

 _Yang 2E84BA73._

 _Pantes aja._

 _Kenapa emangnya?_

 _Itu pin lama Maehara-kun sebelum dia ganti pakai_ Iphone _. Pin itu udah ga dipakai lagi._

…

Anak kampret itu memang berniat mengajaknya bermusuhan. Asano menggertakkan giginya kesal.

 _Asano-kun, mau pin barunya Maehara? Kebetulan aku punya._

Asano hanya pasrah menjawab 'ya'.

.

.

* * *

Kali ini pin-nya tidak salah. Baru beberapa saat di- _invite_ , yang bersangkutan langsung menerimanya.

Tak lupa langsung mengiriminya pesan.

 _Bisa juga lo ketemu pin gue yang asli? Ha. Ha. Ha._

Maehara memang mengerjainya sedari awal.

 _Anak kampret lo emang._

 _Gue emang ga sudi punya kontak BBM kayak lo. Lagian, ngapain sih minta-minta pin gue? Menuhin daftar kontak aja._

 _Gue mau ngomong sesuatu sama lo._

 _Soal Isogai?_

 _Tuh tahu._

 _Apaan lagi sih?_

 _Gue telpon aja, ga enak kalau diketik. Ntar ada yang baca._

 _Ya itu kan aib lo bukan gue._

Asano tak mau ambil pusing. Tak akan selesai jika dia menanggapi semua sindiran dan ejekan Maehara. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk menelpon lelaki itu duluan.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya mau kau bicarakan?"

Belum sempat Asano mengucap 'halo', Maehara di seberang sana langsung menyela. Suaranya datar bersirat kekesalan. Namun mengundang pertanyaan karena ternyata bahasa gaulnya hanya terpakai pada tulisan yang diketik.

Asano bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur, merilekskan punggungnya.

"Aku ingin ketemu sama Isogai."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi siang," Maehara menimpali. "Dan, aku tak bisa membiarkan kau berduaan dengan dia."

"Sok banget, sih? Padahal baru dua bulan jadian."

"Setidaknya lebih lama sebulan daripada kau," Asano mendecih kesal mendengar penuturannya. "Sebenarnya, kau itu ingin bicara apa dengan Isogai?"

"Aku hanya mau minta maaf. Aku tahu aku salah waktu itu—aku baru sadar sekarang."

Maehara diam, mungkin tak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Menyadari ada luang, Asano kembali melanjutkan, setelah menelan ludah.

"Aku ingin balikan sama Isogai."

"OHOK—"

Reaksi dari lawan bicaranya sudah bisa diduga. Mungkin ada air yang menyembur juga dari mulutnya, entahlah. Yang pasti, kedua mata itu pasti membelalak, meski Asano tak melihatnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mau balikan sama dia?"

"Iya—"

"Sadar diri dong—kau dan dia itu sudah mantan, tahu! Setelah waktu itu kau mutusin dia seenak jidat, sekarang minta balikan? Apa kau masih waras?

"Ya, aku tahu—waktu itu aku khilaf. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang," wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Aku suka sama dia—aku cinta banget sama dia! Aku ga bisa melupakannya …"

"Tragedi klasik, ya … mirip lirik lagu," Maehara menghela napas. "Kau hanya membutuhkan matahari saat salju mulai turun. Kau baru menyadari bahwa kau mencintainya setelah kau membiarkannya pergi. Begitu, 'kan?" **(*)**

Kali ini Asano yang diam. Kalimat Maehara menjadi skakmati untuknya. Bisa didengarnya, di seberang sana, Maehara menghela napas.

"Asano, dengar ya. Dulu, Isogai juga mencintaimu. Cinta banget, malah. Kau tak pernah tahu betapa gembiranya dia saat bercerita padaku kalau kau menembaknya," lelaki itu berhenti sejenak, mengatur napas. Mungkin sambil menahan amarah. "Lalu, selang waktu sebulan, dia datang padaku, hampir menangis, bilang kalau kau memutuskannya dengan kejam, juga bercerita bahwa dia hanya menjadi bahan taruhan, dan semua perasaanmu padanya itu bohong. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu."

"Lalu, di saat itu, kau mengambil kesempatan untuk menggaetnya?"

Maehara mendecih. "Enak saja. Aku sudah cinta sama Isogai dari dulu—dari SD, mungkin. Tapi, aku pendam saja. Makanya, saat dengar Isogai jadian denganmu, aku coba ikhlaskan. Aku ga bisa memaksakan perasaanku. Lagipula, waktu itu aku berpikir, kalau Isogai bisa bahagia denganmu, mungkin tidak ada salahnya," ujarnya panjang lebar. "Setelah kau mutusin dia, aku nembak Isogai. Saat itu, memang Isogai menerimaku hanya sebagai pelarian. Tapi, makin lama aku tahu dia sudah berhasil _move on_. Aku tahu kalau sekarang Isogai cinta banget sama aku—tentu karena aku juga cinta banget sama dia."

Anak ini terlalu percaya diri. Rasa kesalnya kian bertambah.

"Pokoknya, aku ga peduli meski kau itu cinta pertama dan pacar pertama Isogai—kau sudah jadi mantan. Kalian ga punya hubungan apa-apa lagi. Jadi, jangan ganggu hubungan kami lagi, oke? Selamat malam, _bye bye_!"

Sambungan telepon diputus sepihak. Asano melempar ponselnya ke ujung kasur. Dia sendiri merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah. Tangannya menutup kedua matanya, menyembunyikan dua iris violet dari dunia. Dia merasa lelah lahir batin. Pembicaraannya dengan Maehara tidak membuahkan hasil, hanya membuatnya merasa disindir habis-habisan oleh lelaki itu.

Dia mendecih dengan suara keras. Berharap pagi akan datang dengan cepat. Hasratnya sudah menumpuk. Persetan dengan Maehara, dia benar-benar ingin menjumpai Isogai. Dia sendiri yang akan menemuinya.

.

.

* * *

Asano tak mengerti lagi jalan pikirannya. Tak lagi bisa mengendalikan langkah kakinya yang mendaki bukit belakang sekolah, menyusuri jalan setapak yang mengarah ke gedung bobrok 3E.

Katakanlah dia memang sudah gila. Dia hanya tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk segera menyelesaikan semua yang menjadi tujuannya. Dia hanya ingin bebas dari semua ini; dari bayang-bayang yang selalu menghantuinya.

Matanya berhasil menangkap siluet dua orang lelaki yang sangat dia kenal; yang kini berjalan ke arahnya, saling bertukar senyum. Namun segera lenyap ketika dua pasang mata itu menyadari kehadiran Asano.

Maehara maju selangkah, wajahnya garang, tangannya terentang melindungi sosok di belakangnya. "Mau apa kau datang kemari?"

Asano tak menggubrisnya. Dia maju beberapa langkah, hingga kini berhadapan dengan lelaki pendek berambut hitam yang berdiri di belakang Maehara dengan kekagetan yang nampak jelas di wajahnya. Tentu dia tahu siapa lelaki itu.

Isogai Yuuma. Mantan kekasihnya. Orang yang disukainya, sekaligus orang yang dia lukai dulu.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan Isogai."

"Tak boleh."

Jawaban cepat.

"Aku takkan macam-macam."

"Aku tak bisa percaya kalimatmu."

"Aku janji."

"Janjimu dusta semua."

"Maehara, sudahlah. Tidak usah sampai segitunya," Isogai angkat bicara, berusaha menenangkan. Asano terhanyut. Lama sudah suara itu tak pernah dia dengar. "Kalau hanya bicara sebentar, tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Isogai, tapi—"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, kok."

Maehara menatap bergantian dari Isogai ke Asano. Pandangannya tajam.

"Kalau kau macam-macam, kupastikan tanganmu takkan bisa bergerak lagi. Camkan itu."

Dengan dua kalimat tajam yang mengancam itu, Maehara segera melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan mereka hanya berdua, dalam keadaan yang sama-sama canggung.

"Jadi, Asano-kun," Isogai memilih untuk memulai. Barangkali ingin semuanya selesai dengan cepat, "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Dia menarik napas, menelan ludah gugup. Tangannya terkepal. "Isogai, aku—aku minta maaf."

Isogai menatapnya terkejut.

"Aku minta maaf soal itu—aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Tak apa," Isogai menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Aku sudah melupakannya, kok. Semuanya sudah berakhir, 'kan? Aku malah berterimakasih karena kau sudah mengatakan kebenarannya waktu itu—kalau tidak tentu aku akan selamanya tertipu oleh rasa cinta …"

"Tidak," Asano menggenggam tangan Isogai, wajahnya merah. "Isogai, kembalilah bersamaku."

"Kita sudah jadi mantan, 'kan?"

"Isogai, dengar—aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin bersama denganmu lagi."

"Tadinya aku pun merasa begitu, Asano," Isogai menepis tangan yang menggenggamnya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh—aku janji aku takkan mengulangi kesalahanku dulu—"

"Sayang, semua sudah terlambat," senyuman di wajah Isogai masih terpasang. "Andai kau mengatakannya lebih awal, mungkin hubungan kita bisa kembali seperti dulu. Maaf, Asano. Tapi aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang memang tulus mencintaiku, dan hatiku sudah terpaut padanya."

Helaan napas pasrah. Dia memang tak punya kesempatan lagi—sejak mulutnya sendiri yang merampas semuanya. Seharusnya dia sudah menyadari. Inilah yang harus dia terima sebagai penebusan kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan.

"Begitu, ya … tidak masalah. Setidaknya, kau bisa memaafkanku, itu saja sudah cukup."

Mulut memang jago berbohong.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama, Asano. Kuharap, setelah ini pun, kita masih akan berteman."

 _Karena kita tak bisa lagi menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari teman seperti dulu._

"Tentu saja."

Ya, apa boleh buat.

"Terimakasih, Isogai," Asano maju selangkah. Tangannya menyibakkan anak-anak rambut yang menutupi kening lelaki itu. "Terimakasih karena pernah mencintaiku."

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di keningnya. Wajah Isogai merah total, sementara Asano tersenyum pasrah.

"Terakhir, _happy anniversary_ dua bulan. Semoga hubungan kalian bisa bertahan lama."

Dan dengan itu, dia berbalik menjauhi Isogai. Matanya agak basah.

.

.

* * *

"Sudah kubilang, semuanya sia-sia, 'kan? Dia sudah tak mencintaimu lagi."

Maehara berujar sambil bersandar pada batang pohon ketika Asano melewatinya. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

"Setidaknya aku sudah merasa lega setelah mengutarakannya."

"Oh ya?"

Pandangan itu seakan ingin mengulitinya luar dalam.

"Yah, tidak sepenuhnya, sih."

"Setidaknya, semua urusanmu dengannya sudah selesai," Maehara menarik tubuhnya dari batang pohon, berniat menghampiri Isogai yang masih berdiri termangu di belakang mereka.

Asano mengangkat satu alis. "Kukira kau akan memarahiku karena menciumnya?"

"Kau ingin aku mematahkan tanganmu?" dia berkacak pinggang. "Kali ini aku ikhlaskan—untuk kedepannya, kuharap kau takkan mengganggu kami lagi. Kita sudah tak punya hubungan apa pun."

"Aku usahakan."

Mereka pun melangkah berlawanan arah, saling memunggungi.

.

.

* * *

Dan begitulah. Semua telah berakhir di saat itu. Kembali berjalan di dua dunia yang berbeda, seolah tak pernah saling terlibat.

Bahkan setelah semua yang terjadi, Asano masih tak bisa melupakan sosok lelaki itu.

Entah sudah berapa lama berlalu sejak saat itu, dia tak ingat dengan pasti. Yang jelas, malam itu, ketika dia membuka beranda BBM-nya, status-status yang muncul di berandanya seakan menarik kembali memorinya yang telah tersimpan lama.

 _ **Shiota Nagisa**_ _happy anniv setahun, maehara-isogai!_

 _ **Akabane Karma**_ _tak disangka kalian langgeng juga sampai satu tahun._

 _ **Nakamura Rio**_ _ciie anniv setahun. Semoga lanjut sampai nikah._

 _ **Maehara Hiroto**_ _terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku selama setahun ini yuuma-ku sayang ^^ :*_

Rasanya _déjà vu_.

Jadi, sudah hampir setahun sejak kejadian itu? Sepertinya waktu berjalan terlalu cepat.

Asano segera membuka kotak percakapan dengan Maehara, kemudian mengetik sebaris kalimat.

 _Happy anniv, semoga cepat putus._

Yang tak berapa lama kemudian langsung dibalas dengan berbagai umpatan, ejekan, serta sindiran. Asano menanggapinya dengan senyum, matanya beralih pada jendela kamar yang menampilkan pemandangan bulan sabit menggantung di langit.

 _Selamat karena sudah berhasil menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, Isogai. Terimakasih karena pernah hadir mengisi hari-hariku dengan canda tawa serta cintamu._

 _Terimakasih untuk semuanya._

 _Dari aku yang gagal memilikimu,_

 _Sang Mantan._

.

.

.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **(*)** lirik dari **let her go © passenger**

.

 **a/n** : jujur ya ini pertama kalinya nulis fic sebebas-bebasnya—di mana bahasa, alur, bahkan komposisi cerita pun dibuat sesukanya aja. makanya tolong dimaafin kalau aneh, karna ini emang ditulis buat nyenangin hati doang.

dan, soal penname, ada beberapa alasan pribadi yang membuat saya akhirnya menggantinya. sekedar informasi aja sih(?)

terimakasih sudah membaca /o/


End file.
